Back When I Was Young
by CornerBooth
Summary: A one shot inspired by After School Special


He sat in the backseat, his young tired eyes taking in the same boring scenery they always had. Trees, trees, and more trees. Every so often there would be a farm or a small family business but on the back roads of these small cities and towns the sights were always the same, and for Sam Winchester they were boring.

He shifted his gaze up to the front seat, his older brother Dean was asleep in the passenger side, his spiked brown hair lying against the closed window. His father John as always was behind the wheel of their only car, a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean was allowed to drive it every so often, but since he had just turned 16, John left the driving to small jaunts to the gas station from their motel room and back. Dean of course despised the lack of freedom with the car, but he knew in time his Dad would be giving the car to him anyway.

He had no idea where they were going, yet he did know how long they would be there. It would be a month tops before John pulled them out of school again and forced them back out on the road hunting.

A few trees and cows later they pulled into another unknown school, a large panther donning the school sign welcoming all to Freedom High School, home of the panthers.

Nudging Dean awake, John turned back to Sam, telling him he would see them in a few weeks, and he was only a phone call away. They had already checked into a local motel that was within walking distance so they were set up for sleeping. Handing Dean a rolled up pile of bills John left his two sons in the active parking lot and headed out to his latest hunt.

"Ready to roll?" Dean asked as he looked down at his little brother. There were 4 years between the two and about a foot in height.

"Yeah whatever" Sam responded as he tugged the strap of his backpack higher up on his shoulder.

Stepping into the crowded hallway Sam scanned the area, watching as groups of kids headed to their lockers and classes, the scent of cologne and perfume filling his nostrils.

"Will you be ok?" Dean asked as he straightened the collar of his leather jacket, and watched a swarm of blonde and brunette cheerleaders walk past him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. See you later" he smiled as he walked away leaving his brother to start his own way to his first class.

This was the part he hated the most, the 'get to know the new student' speech from the teacher. He was made to stand in front of his group of peers, listening as the teacher introduced him and asked him to share a bit about himself. He usually made something up during that time, something so small and mediocre that would get him through the annoyance and embarrassment. Sometimes the teacher hounded him for more information, but most times they too could care less about the new kid in their class. It was just another face, and grade to hand out.

When it came time to choose a seat, 20 pairs of eyes watched him as he walked down the line of desks, eyes waiting to see if he tripped, or that he let out some loud bodily reflux.

He found a seat in the middle row towards the back, a place where he would probably go unseen, like always. That seemed to be the case and motive in all these schools, go unseen. Why bother making friends when you would just have to leave them in a matter of weeks? He set fast to his usual duty of taking notes in his red notebook and not making eye contact with anyone, not even the teacher.

Day after day it was the same regimen, wake up and shower and then walk to school. The nights were just mirror images of the last, having dinner and then reading before bed. Dean was usually out until at least midnight with whatever girl he had met in the town they were in, leaving Sam to watch the shadows on the ceiling until he finally drifted off. There had to be a better life than what he was living. He loved his brother and father, but the constant moving, the trainings to fight against unfathomable beasts were getting tiring. He wanted a home, a regular school and friends, and he wanted his mom back.

He was only six months old when she died, and he had no real recollection of her, not like Dean did. He knew how she died, John Winchester had made that clear but he still wanted a complete family, and if Mary had lived he would have had that.

"There's Dad" Dean announced one afternoon as they turned the corner to their motel. Sure enough there was John, packing their bags into the back of the Impala. Looking up he motioned for his two boys to hurry up.

"Let's go boys" he shouted as he climbed into the driver's seat. Dean began to jog slowly to the awaiting car, leaving Sam alone once more to walk the distance alone.

"Here we go again" he breathed outward as he took a final look around the small town that they had been living in for two weeks, and got into his spot in the backseat behind Dean.

"So what was it this time?" he heard his brother ask their Dad. He usually waited to hear the response, werewolf, vampire, vengeful spirit, but this day he didn't care. He tuned out the background noise and kept his eyes on the window and the common and boring scenery whizzing past. He didn't know where they were going next but he knew what the outcome would be………


End file.
